Eternity
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: "Eternity, they were taught, was merely an ideal. Nothing lasted for an eternity. Nothing, and no-one. But Kid would." A story about how the immortal Kid sees each of his friends off. Very, VERY depressing one-shot.


**Soooo…. didn't really expect anyone to read this, but I'm glad you did! Not my best work, but I wanted to get it out there. I absolutely hate it when stories just sit abandoned in a computer file somewhere… although this probably should've. **

**I wrote this a while back, and i assure you my writing has greatly improved since then, so just try to ignore my sloppy style please :)**

**Warning****: This is a pretty sad fic. there's no happy ending here… so if you're not okay with that you should probably close this tab**

**~I don't own Soul Eater~**

* * *

><p>Material things were fleeting. Death the Kid knew this, as did every other student at the DWMA. They were taught not to get attached to any material object, for with time it would lose its value and fade out of hearts, then memories, then finally existence. No, material things would not last.<p>

Eternity, they were taught, was merely an ideal. Nothing lasted for an eternity. No_thing_, and no_-one_. But Kid would.

As a Grim Reaper, Kid would live forever. The enormity of this never dawned on Death's son. That is until that fateful day.

* * *

><p><em><span>June 6th, 2005<span>_

Maka Albarn was the first of the group to die. It came as a shock to all; she had been the healthiest of the now-elderly posse and by far the most determined to stay active. But, just like that, she was gone, faded out of existence, never to wake up from her sleep.

Kid would never forget how her sparkling and still-bright green eyes had become cold, dark, and _dead_. His golden eyes still held their glow- always would.

At eighty-five, Maka had lived a good, long, happy life with her husband Soul Eater Evans. She had fought many more battles since that life-changing defeat of the Kishin. Eventually- it was inevitable- they had fallen in love and married. They were happy together until the very end.

Kid wore his usual black ensemble to the funeral, but it was the first time since Professor Stein's funeral that he had seen his other friends wear the dismal color. That was the first day he realized they were **fading**. They were slowly but surely disappearing. He saw it in the way the once vivacious Patty leaned so heavily on her walker. The way the timid Crona now required the aid of a young nurse to help him move about. The way the once-beautiful Liz smeared her shakily-applied mascara dabbing away tears. It broke his heart to see the previously unstoppable Black*Star slowly rolling himself through the crowds in a squeaky old wheelchair. Tsubaki had to squint though the lenses of thick, black-rimmed glasses in order to see anymore. Soul- her own _husband- _hadn't been able to attend the funeral. He was confined to a bed in the nursing home, needing assistance in order to keep breathing.

Kid didn't need a wheelchair. His legs, his lungs, and his eyes were still as perfect as they were the day he had turned Liz and Patty into Death Scythes. He said his goodbyes to his friend and went home. As he walked on his strong, healthy, young legs, he realized it. They were fading. And he was not.

* * *

><p><em><span>June 6th, 2006<span>_

Soul Eater Evans had **left**. Left to join his love, exactly a year after she had left him. Kid let out a humorless chuckle through the tears. The weapon had always had good timing.

Soul's shark teeth had fallen out. His dentures had been replaced for the funeral. Replaced with white, square, even ones. The symmetry-obsessed Kid didn't like it. Soul's dentures- the ones he had used while he was alive- had been filed and ground into sharp points to mimic the ones he had lost. Kid remembered ranting to him about how they needed to be more even. Soul had asked him to repeat his shouts. His hearing had mostly left him.

Soul and Maka's children and grandchildren cried throughout the entire ceremony. Crona hadn't come to the funeral. He had recently become sick, too sick to leave the hospital. Black*Star had to be pushed around in his wheelchair, and Patty had recently gained one too. Liz regularly borrowed Patty's old walker, and even Tsubaki needed a cane to walk.

Kid's teeth and hearing were perfect still. Always would be. He could walk and run and jump whenever he pleased. Soul used to complain in mock jealousy about how lucky Kid was that he was still young enough to be considered cool. Kid didn't want to be cool. He wanted to be aging and wrinkling and _leaving_, just like them.

He bade Soul Eater farewell and went home, wondering when the others would leave him.

* * *

><p><em><span>January, 2007<span>_

Crona had been **deteriorating **for months now. He had always been sickly, and now he had reached a point where he could not recover. He had been in a lot of pain when he finally died. Only Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz had been there to see him off. Ragnarok had deteriorated too, not having the strength to emerge from his meister's frail, thin body.

They were all aging around him, wrinkling and stooping and deteriorating. All but Kid, who still looked twenty-some years old.

Crona left Kid's life just as he had entered it that first time they became friends at DWMA. Quietly.

Crona had no family, he'd never married. There wasn't going to be a funeral, but Death the Kid paid all the expenses. Five people attended.

* * *

><p><em><span>September, 2010<span>_

They were **disappearing** around him. He wasn't ready for them to go, not yet, not ever, but they were leaving.

Black*Star had been confined to a hospital bed the last few days of his life, having neither the strength nor the motivation to move to his wheelchair. Towards the end, he had gotten distant, fading in and out of conversations and staring forlornly at the changing world outside his window. Kid understood. Black*Star wasn't meant to live a confined life; he needed to be doing something to feel satisfied.

Kid could still do everything and anything, but felt no desire to do so. Not without his family, who were disappearing, blowing away like clouds on a windy day.

Black*Star had claimed he was going to surpass god. That was what he had said. He'd never outgrown that desire either, fighting until time caught up with him, when his disappearing body and bones weakened him to the point where he could no longer push his body any further.

He used to complain to Kid about how lucky he was that he could still fight and take missions. Well, he was wrong. Patty and Liz were too... _Old _to change into their weapon forms, and the stubborn kid wouldn't find a new set of Death Scythes. The Thompson sisters were his weapons. No-one else would do.

There were three people left for him. They were disappearing, one by one.

* * *

><p><em><span>February, 2010<span>_

Now Tsubaki had **vanished **as well. Gone from this world, never to smile her gentle smile again. She'd had three children, and seven grandchildren, the youngest of which spent the funeral playing off outside. To some it might've seemed disrespectful, but Kid knew the sweet weapon would've wanted it that way.

Kid, despite being the epitome of a desirable gentleman, had never married or started a family. It hadn't seemed like something he would've wanted. But now that his they were vanishing around him, he wished there was someone to share his pain.

_Of course, _he thought bitterly afterwards, _They'd eventually age and vanish as well..._

He was to be alone forever then, it seemed.

* * *

><p><em><span>July, 2011<span>_

The Thompson sisters had died on the same day. Always together, even in death.

They both died in their sleep and Kid couldn't have been more grateful for that. He had been dreading their deaths the most, for while he had loved the others with all his heart, they hadn't been with him since the beginning like the twin pistols had. But now they were **gone**, and Maka had **faded**, and Soul had **left**, and Crona had **deteriorated**, and Black*Star had **disappeared**, and Tsubaki had **vanished**, and Kid was still perfect.

In a sad, sick way Kid was almost _glad _they were gone. Of course, he hadn't wished for his weapons' deaths, but at least now he could stop living in constant fear of them leaving him alone. Yes, now he could stop fearing it, and start dealing with the real thing. Because now Death the Kid was all **alone**.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this fic really made me step back and wonder what on earth is wrong with me. <strong>

**Is it weird of me to hope this fic depressed you a bit? Not because i want to see you darling readers cry, but because it would mean i did manage to get some emotion out of you. As a writer, that's kinda what i strive for. Sorry!**

**So, if you somehow didn't notice, each person had a theme (ex: Maka=fading). It was my first time taking a shot at something like that and while I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out I'm glad I did it. **

**I know that the ending is sorta weak, but I got simultaneously depressed and bored with this fic and just wanted to get it over with. **

**I'm sorry I showed you this sad little story, and I'm sorry the A/N is taking longer to read than the actual fic. I shall shut up now. **

**Please review!**


End file.
